Orphanage for Catastrophe Caracarci
by Catastrophe Cullen
Summary: Catastrophe Caracarci is a little girl who grows up at an orphanage. Dustin Eclipse, a pureblood, always teases her because she is a mudblood. But when Draco comes to the orphanage, Cat gets the best thing ever.. And Draco finally falls for Hermione!
1. Chapter 1

**Orphanage for Catastrophe Caracarci**

Hi everyone! Sorry that this is kinda late, but I put this story on because of your lovely reviews. Some main points:

Catastrophe is not a Malfoy yet.

Hermione and Draco have their evil relationship/hate each other until couple of chapters later.

And yes, names like 'ferret' and 'Mudblood', 'Weasel' and 'Weaselette', and rude nicknames is sadly, in this story.

Lucius and Narcissa are actually nice in this story. Yay! (Kinda, Lucius always had that evil aura around him though…)

Becky and Laurent, Dustin and Catastrophe, Minnie and Xavier are all mine. So is Adrianne.

Um… This is the sixth year. Heh.

Pairings: Draco/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, Ron/Lavender, Pansy/Goyle, Neville/Luna, (Neville is cool!!!) Blaise/Adrianne, Dustin/Catastrophe, Xavier/Minnie.

I love you all who reviewed and to all who just read this story, too. Although, reviewing is good.

Thanks, Cat

**Chapter One: Catastrophe's First Visitor**

**Malfoy Mansion**

"Draco, honey?" Narcissa Malfoy yelled though the long, twisting hallways of the Malfoy mansion. "Where are you?" she asked.

"Over here, mum." She heard the baritone voice muffled by the soundproof doors and a crash, followed by "Shoot!"

"Are you all right, Draco?" she asked worriedly, and she was answered with an "Ok, mum. I just dropped the heavy box on my foot and…"

She sighed and followed the scuffling noise. She peeked in to see Draco, with messy blonde hair, not gelled back but spread around his forehead, so he looked more mature. She smiled and held out a chocolate muffin she had baked a while ago.

"Here, take it, you haven't eaten breakfast-" she was cut off by Draco's hand shooting out and taking the muffin. "Thanks, mum." He mumbled, his mouth full of muffin.

"Eat slowly, Draco. Slowly. Plenty of other muffins in the kitchen, my dear." Narcissa smiled warmly and petted her son's hair.

"So, the house elves are on vacation, or what?" he asked, focusing his grey eyes on his mother's blue ones.

"No, I just made muffins. Why, is it bad? Oh dear, I trusted a muggle cooking book and-"

"Mum, it's just dandy, it's fine. I like it. It's good." He said, standing up, towering just a little bit over his mother.

"Good." Narcissa said, and hugged her only son. "Now, go outside, it's a beautiful day, and staying in this musty old room is not helping your lungs, young man."

"Yes, mum." Draco then smiled, and kissed her cheek and left the room.

At the Orphanage

"Hey, Catastrophe! Happy Birthday!" a cheery voice sounded from a small room covered with dust. A cute little girl, at the age of six, groggily rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her eye color was violet, and it shone brightly as a couple of girls huddled around her, congratulating her for her early seventh year birthday.

"Hey, Mudblood!" a sharp baritone came from the door entrance and all the girls froze, except for the cute little girl.

"What do you want, Dustin?" she shot back, angry that he had said that on her birthday, and knowing that Dustin was a pureblood did NOT help her in maintaining her ok relationship with him. Wait, cut that relationship out. What relationship? Pureblood and Mudblood is NOT good. At all.

"I heard it's your birthday, mud-"

"Oh, stop it already!" she stomped up to the blonde boy that was towering over her. "If that's all you're going to say, then don't waste your breath." She said, her eyes flashing an angry color of violet.

"Oh, it seems that the fact that you're turning seven is going in to your head too much. I'm _eight_. So, I'm older-"

"Of course you're older, you particle of lint! Eight is bigger than seven, isn't it?" she drawled, shoving the boy back.

Now a bigger group huddled around the two eyes that were blazing with anger.

"Mudblood." Dustin hissed, and to his amazement, the girl giggled.

"That's a really bad comeback, Dustin." She giggled, and dodged as Dustin scowled and threw a punch at her. She was not built for fighting, and she cowered, just a little bit.

"Oh, look, the Mudblood is cowering." Dustin rubbed it in, and Cat's eyes became complete black.

She stood up, and as Dustin reeled back, she chased him to the far wall. "Watch what you're saying, Pureblood." She spat his name like he would spit Mudblood at her.

"Dustin?" a silky voice came through the door and everyone cringed.

"Well, well. It seems that everyone's here. That makes it easier. _Silencio!"_ her spell crashed down on the frightened little girl, who moved her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Cat?" Dustin asked, frightened, not caring that he had called her by her real name, "Are you okay?"

So, how is this story going? Please leave a review!

Catastrophe Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Draco's Happy Entrance

"Cat?" Dustin asked, not caring if he used her real name. "Are you okay?"

"Now, now, Mr. Adriano, be warned that my spell casting wand may strike upon you as well." She hissed, then showed him the wand. He shamefully backtracked.

"Good, now, I have a announcement. Hush now, this wand moves on its one, you know." She threatened and looked at the huddled group of boys and girls. Only one pair of eyes looked up at her defiantly and stared. The Mudblood Catastrophe. She had never had a last name, just that a hooded figure had dropped her off in the middle of the night.

"There will be a young, wealthy man who will come today to see the conditions of this place." She continued. "So, best behavior everyone. If I hear a squeak of any bad thing from that man, you will be severely punished. Understood?" she made herself loud and clear. A small boy raised his hand, looking afraid, as she sighed and picked her nails, and called his name. "Thomas."

He asked, "Who is this person?" he asked so timidly that she could not hear the first time. After four repeats, she sighed and mumbled, "Mr. Draco Malfoy. Some of you might know him. Pure blooded, like you, Mr. Dustin, and unlike you, Miss Catastrophe." She gave emphasis on pureblood and Miss Catastrophe. She glared. Shaking her wand once again, Cat's voice could come out clearly. As she began to leave, the woman turned back and said-

"Oh and, if we do well, he might think about adopting one of you." She sighed, then glared at Cat as she stared back. "Most unlikely for you, Mudbloods."

Slamming the door behind her, she laughed manically. She had plans.

Draco had yawned, and stretched, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the bright sun. He patted his pocket, and noticed that there was a letter, or rather a piece of paper closed with his father's seal. Curious, he opened it. There was the list of things he had to do for his father. Sighing, he went down it wearily.

One especially caught his eye- _Check condition of Orphanage near the Sweets shop._

This was the letter:

_Dear Draco, _(What dear, Draco thought)

_Here is a list of things you will run for me, since you are of good age. Have fun._

_Remember that someone's birthday is coming up- get a appropriate present._

_Find a okay girl to marry- your age again. _(Oh MERLIN! Draco moaned)

_Make sure to visit and check the conditions of the Orphanage near the Sweets shop. _

_PS- Your mother: Draco darling, if the orphanage's condition is in well, good condition, please pick a small child, boy or girl. A girl is much preferable, but you know what I mean._

_Narcissa and Lucius_

On the back, he saw a small sentence, obviously his mothers, noticing the handwriting.

_OH and, the blood purity does not matter. Love, Narcissa_

Draco was surprised. They had been the ones who told him not to play with Half or Mudbloods, and she was telling him to pick one! Sighing, he went off to get his mother's present- a gold ring with a green serpent, with red rubies for eyes.

He skipped number two, rolling his eyes. As he walked to the orphanage, a spell drifted from the door-

"_Silencio!"_

Draco hurried his steps. He knew this could not be a student, for the rules of Hogwarts said- oh now, what is this? He never followed the rules!

Opening the door slowly, he became face to face with a heavily make-up-ed person, who gestured, to come inside. She purposely showed him her cleavage, and he blanched, Normally, he would be happy of this, but not now. Gagging, he came inside. He noticed that a strong sense of perfume was sprayed, and he gagged again, tears in his eyes. He looked around to see excited faces- all wanting to be adopted. Only one showed no signs of excitement- and he saw her. Her hair was platinum yellow, just like his, and he was surprised with the sameness. Her crystal blue eye in her right eye was dull, and her left eye was violet. She just stared at him, sighing. She looked like she was tired of this, and obviously. A lot of people would do this, just to tease them. Come in, make them think they were going to be adopted, then just leave.

"Can I talk to her, please?" Draco asked the lady, who nodded hesitantly and gestured Cat to the adoption door. She followed, her eyes a little brighter, biting her nails as he closed the door behind them. He noticed that she cowered just a little bit, but kept her stance. She reminded him of… Okay, let's stop there. Hermione Mudblood Granger had nothing to do with this.

"Hello." He asked slowly, not wanting to frighten her.

"If you are going to just do this and leave," she thought for a second, "Mr. Malfoy, then can you leave? I am sleepy, and it was my birthday today, and I didn't get anything-"

"It's your birthday today, huh?" he asked, fingering the ring he had bought for his mother. Her eyes sparkled a bit and she giggled. Looking at her, he cocked his head to the right.

"I know what you're thinking." She said in a sing-song voice. Her face darkened a bit. "I can't take that ring, because people would think I stole it and-"she gulped, "I would have to starve."

Draco fell back into his chair. "You're psychic?"

"Kinda. Why?'

"So surprised, that's all." He frowned. "You would have to starve?"

"Yeah, we'd do that for at least five days." She whimpered, and he just wanted to hug her or do something to make her feel better. It was obvious she had to do this more than once.

"So, are you going to adopt me or what?" she yawned cutely. "I told you I am tired."

"Yes, I think I will."

She stopped in mid yawn and closed her mouth angrily, her eyes flashing. But that soon drained out of her, too. She sighed. "Sorry. A lot of people do this, you know. Are you really going to adopt me?" she finally asked, her different colored eyes shining for a while.

He smiled. "Yes, I think I will."

OMG! That was long! PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

OMG!!!!!! 5 reviews! I am walking on air~! Thanks so much, krissie92, CrouchingCrookshanks, Heidi191976, and Fallingstar93! What would I do without you guys? Kisses~

He smiled. "Yes, I think I will."

At this, the girl's eyes shone as brightly as possible as she he neared and hugged him tightly. Shocked, he awkwardly patted her back, and she slunk back into her chair. He reached for again, afraid he had hurt her, but her eyes contained happiness so he sighed.

"SO have you reached a decision, Mr. Malfoy?" the harsh woman, Becky, sighed as she listened at the door. Draco stood up.

"Yes, I have reached a decision. I will adopt her, of course." Draco reached for her hand, and she happily grasped it, as Becky stared.

"You are not allowed to touch him, sweetheart." She hissed, so only Catastrophe could hear.

"I believe I reached for her first, Miss Becky." Draco snapped as he heard what she was saying to the girl. After six years of being rejected by students at Hogwarts, he had learned how easy it was to hear bad things about him whispered at the halls, anywhere.

"Of, of, of course, Mr. Malfoy. I will get the adoption sheets in a moment." She stumbled and stepped out the door as Catastrophe laughed, then her eyes saddened a bit. He knelt, so he was in eye to eye level with her.

"What's wrong? DO you not like me?" he asked, worried.

"No, I like you. A lot. I… You just remind me of my brother." She sighed, then wiped a tear from her eyes, then continued. "And, I just… Last time I saw him was when, when I slapped him, and that was when I was only two." She sniffled.

"Oh, okay. You'll be fine with us." Draco comforted her and she nodded.

Signing all the papers, he left, with the girl- no, Cat, in tow.

Malfoy Manor, 5:30

Narcissa sighed. She had to tell Draco about his sister, since he is old enough. But she imagined his face, hurt and sad. With a _click,_ Draco came in, and Narcissa gasped at the girl following him.

_**Catastrophe Narcissa Malfoy.**_

_**DUNN DUNN DUNNNNNNNN… Please review, as this might depend on your reviews!**_

_**CAt**_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks! 8 reviews!!! Love ya all!

_**Catastrophe Narcissa Malfoy.**_

Her eyes widened. Draco was actually laughing, as she twirled her golden, platinum locks. She looked peeved, and that might be because he was pulling on her locks.

"Mum, this is Catastrophe." Draco nodded towards the girl, who did a small, cute curtsey and giggled.

"Catastrophe, nice to meet you, I am Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mum." She said, then took the little child up in her arms.

"You picked well, Draco." She laughed, then asked, "How did you do this?"

"Some woman was using a silencing spells on her." He gritted his teeth. Who would ever do that to her, such a cute, angelic figure?

Narcissa gasped, then held her tighter. She had fallen asleep.

"Narcissa, Draco, I…" Lucius had come downstairs, only to see the little girl, with his color hair.

"Who is she?" he asked, pointing at her. They whirled around, afraid.

OOOHHHHH!!!!!! Cliffhanger! PLEASE don't kill me. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

9 reviews! Yayers! Thanks so much!!! Lucius is a bit… Not like Lucius. Bear with me!

"Who is she?" he asked, pointing at her. They whirled around, afraid.

He walked to Narcissa, grasping her in a gentle but firm manner. "Who IS she?" he repeated himself, putting emphasis on the 'she'.

"Lucius, she is, um, a pureblood from the orphanage that you wanted a child from, remember?" Narcissa winked, making sure that Draco did not see it. Lucius' expression changed to what of a gentle expression, and he whispered something in her ear. She nodded, and then he asked, "Draco. I believe you brought her here. How-"

"Mum asked the same thing." Draco brushed a platinum stray of hair from his eyes and continued. "I just found her. Someone was using a silencing charm on her and I- I couldn't look; I had to get her." He winced, noticing his father's eyes had flashed when he said he couldn't look.

"Are you man, Draco, or are you not?" Lucius' expression had turned stony again, and Draco visibly hardened, loathing his father at that moment. Narcissa sighed, then put a restraining arm on her husband. At that moment, then child, now in Draco's arms, yawned cutely, almost like a cat, then reached for Lucius, who looked dumbfounded, but took her from Draco and held her. She fell asleep against his shoulder, and the living room was quiet once more.

"Oh I see." Lucius chuckled, turning the room's sober pressure into a lightweight one. Narcissa finally relaxed her lips, and hugged the little girl, as Draco stormed into his room.

"I think he is jealous." Cat piped up from Lucius' shoulder, and they looked around, startled.

She giggled. "It's just me, silly." She laughed, then jumper off of Lucius, trying to locate Draco's room, but started to pout, looking at Narcissa. She laughed, then pointed to a small hallway to the right. She small-curtseyed and left, her new dress' ribbons flying after her.

"Catastrophe Narcissa Malfoy, huh?" Lucius asked, wrapping his arms around his wife.

She nodded.

"She has your hair, part of my eye, and a part of Draco's eye." She laughed again, like a little girl, sitting on the couch and pulling him along. Settling on the couch, she grabbed a book and started reading, as Lucius chucked and tried to sleep.

Draco's POV

I really felt good after father was okay with Cat, but it seemed like she loved them more than me. I know that shouldn't affect me, but-

"Drake?" her voice was drifting through the empty hallway, as she opened door after another, shivering as the cold, dungeon air flowed. One door looked, well, inhabited, so she opened it, to see Draco with his wand pointing straight at her, his eyes cold and hard. She gasped, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She tried to run, but stumbled as Draco caught her and hugged her to his chest. Her tears subsided after a while, and she fell asleep once more. Chuckling, he held her and took her to the kitchen, where Narcissa was preparing cake.

"Mum?" Draco startled her obviously, as she jumped and gasped. He just reassured her it was just him, ad she relaxed.

"Draco, good to know she found you. You know, we have a lot if rooms." She stuttered. Draco narrowed his grey eyes. She was NOT like this. He asked,

"What are you hiding from me?" Draco stopped; making sure Cat was asleep as she had stirred a moment before. "I mean, mum, telling me to adopt a girl suddenly, today, and, baking cake. Why?"

"No, good reason, dear…. I … your grades have been excellent, and I am, congratulating you, that's all." Narcissa stumbled over her lines again, and she turned around.

"Mum, she has my color hair, half your eyes, and half mine. What is going on?" Draco asked, finally, as she seemed to be paralyzed.

She sighed. "Draco, dear. Please do not be mad at us, we had to do this." Narcissa quietly called Lucius, and then continued. "You have a sister, Draco, and you had better take good care of her." She sighed.

He looked at the sleeping figure sleeping on his chest. "Really?" he asked, as he was rooted to the spot. It was deadly quiet, and Narcissa wringed her hands.

He finally smiled, then looked up, staring at Narcissa, and said,

"I forgive you mum, and I really like her, I really do." His face fell a bit.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Oh, okay, another cliffhanger. If you kill me, you won't know the ending~!  
Love, Cat

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

18 reviews! I love you guys! *Mwah!*

No one wants to be in the story?!?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, Draco, having a sister is hard work, and we wanted you to focus on your works." Lucius commented, wrapping his arms around his sobbing wife. Draco reached and patted her hand, and she smiled.

"Father, is having the family honor and staying a good boy, or rather having good studies all you can think about?" Draco shot back, hurt that they had kept this from him. He looked down at the angelic face, and thought, 'Why would I be disturbed about her?'

"No, it is not. But it is just as important" Lucius was flaring now, his cane more forward, looking more menacing. But when did it not become menacing?

"Stop it!" Cat cried as she heard the voices rising. She had, no doubt, heard these stories while she was 'sleeping', and had woken up. She saw what had happened, without Legillimency, since she was psychic. Her eyes blurring with tears, she jumped off from Draco's arms and nestled in Narcissa's dress, which she sniffled and picked her up, cradling her to her chest, and wiggling out of her husband's iron grip and looking back once, Narcissa disappeared into the dark hallways.

Narcissa took the little girl into her arms and sat her down at the foot of her fluffy bed.

"No need to explain, mum. I am psychic. I am happy, though, that I found you guys." Cat said, a matter of factly, as Narcissa realized that she had summarized what she was going to explain. Her heart swelled as she said, 'mum', and she realized once again that the voices could be hear here, far in the hallways. Her eyes swept around the room, but no sign of Cat there, and she noticed with her sharp blue eyes that- the door was open.

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

20 reviews! Thanks so much!

Cat slipped through the door and looked around. Her eyes accustomed to the darkness, and she whimpered slightly as she heard the male voices, mixed with anger and confusion. She followed the voices, blinking as she saw the bright light… leading to the kitchen. She opened the door slightly and noticed their wands were out, they were fuming and they whipped towards the noise. Cat winced. She was caught.

Narcissa's POV

Oh no, no, no! She had slipped out the door! NO! I gasped, and went to go around to find her. I pulled out my wand out and whispered a lightning spell. She followed the trail of tears. It lead… TO the kitchen! I gasped again, a vine having a vice grip on my heart. Dreading the worst, I opened the door……

Lucius' POV

How dare she open the door now?!? Was my first thought, but as I saw her tears, I whispered to Draco, "Put your wand down." He looked suspicious but he let it down, and put it away as I did as well. Then he saw her, in her dress, crying and sniffling. He swooped down and hugged her, whispering comforts to her.

Draco's POV

No, no no! I saw her there, crying. Was I really this much a git to do this now?

CLIFFHANGER!


	8. Chapter 8

Narrator's POV

Cat sobbed, still clutching his robe hem, coloring it more dark green, almost black. He picked her up, but noticed her eyes were not blue anymore. It was gray, just like his. Gasping a bit, he showed her eyes to Narcissa, who held her arms out for her and she went over to her, sniffling and staining her collar of her dark green dress. Lucius snapped at Draco for showing his weakness as Cat sobbed harder, whimpering something about Lucius. He paused and strained his ears to hear what she was saying.

"Is… is this why you had to disown me?" she whimpered and Narcissa held the poor girl to her chest, whispering words of comfort.

"No, sweetie, it's not. We had… more serious matters back then." She nodded, frantically trying to stop her tears. Pulling a handkerchief out of his robe, Draco handed it to Narcissa, who smiled through her tears and took it, wiping her face clean, while still whispering comforts to her. Lucius stormed out of the kitchen, and she looked at him, her heart at the bottom of her stomach.

"Mum." Draco's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she mopped her eyes delicately, and answered back, "What did you need, Draco?"

"Why _did _we let…? Cat go to the orphanage?" he asked, making sure Cat was okay with the question. Her eyes were turning blue again, and he was a bit disappointed. She looked at Narcissa with the question in her eyes, and she sighed.

"Well, come," she nodded to the family room. As he was sitting down on the dragonhide couch, she started.

"When she was born, Lucius thought having a girl for a child would be not good for the family name. If she married, she would no longer have the family name Malfoy, and so we had to… let her go. You were tiny back then, too, Draco. You'd always stare at the baby bed and always asked me when she would come back, and my heart broke every time you said this." She stopped as Cat reached up and wiped a tear from her eyes. Smiling, she continued.

"We knew that the child had not been adopted, as we had told the owner not to. Later, we noticed this action could not be redone until she was of age, and you were in your Seventh Year. We sincerely hope you are not mad at us, Draco." She purposely said us, as that referred to both her and Lucius; and she immediately noticed his body stiffen once again and thought for a second.

Too many things were going on Draco's head right now.

"_Should I forgive them? Father was always telling me about blood purity and staying with the Slytherins only, and now she is asking for my forgiveness. What should I do-"_

He snapped out of his thoughts once more and saw Catastrophe, trying with great difficulty to climb on his lap. Laughing, he picked her up on put her on his lap, and she snuggled in, burying her face into his robe.

"So, mum, what happens when you go the summer cottage this summer? I am not going to let her go stay at the orphanage, either." He stated firmly, his arms around the sleeping form.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore sent me a letter a week ago. He mentioned that any students who does not have a home or is alone for summer is to stay at Hogwarts. I shall write a letter to him that you would bring along with you." She finished, getting up and brushing a puff of lint from her dress. Then she left, leaving him with the little girl.

"Draco?" she whispered, no doubt listening to his conversation with his mother.

"Yes?" he answered simply, wondering what she would say, almost dying in anticipation. "We don't have to go if you don't want to." He continued, but she shook her head- an obvious no.

"I want to go." Her lips were set, and so were her chin. She looked adorable, and once again she reminded him of… Hermione Mudblood Granger.

A giggle snapped him out of his reverie, and he winced, recalling the fact that she was psychic.

"Hermione? Who is she?" she asked, her eyes full of confusion. He winced again.

"Oh, a girl that you like, but you are mean to her she wouldn't notice-" She squealed as he slapped a hand over her mouth. She leaked a giggle and he rolled his eyes.

"Dinner!" a squeaky elf's voice echoed and he stood up, a giggling Catastrophe on his heels.

As they entered the kitchen, Cat's eyes widened as dinner plates as she drank the sight in front of her. She realized this was much more than any platter of food she had ever seen and she knew that the children in the orphanage would kill to even get to sit at the table. She squealed as hands grabbed her waist and hoisted her up to the chair in front of the small plate. She twisted around to see Lucius' gray eyes, and turned around, relaxing her muscles a bit.

Sitting on the chair made her feel like a queen, someone important, sitting at the seat of honor. She had never seen this much food before, and she noticed even Becky and Laurent, her husband, could not afford this kind of luxury.

Slicing a bit of steak with her knife and fork, she pouted as Draco smirked and reached over to help her with it, and she snatched the utensils back, glaring at him. Narcissa smiled, and Lucius couldn't help but to smile a bit. Draco smirked.

"Fiery, are we?" he hissed playfully, and grabbed his own, and sliced her steak for her. She whined.

"I wanted to do it!" She whined, hitting his arm, and pouted even more, her lower lips scooting further. He couldn't help but to laugh; and he let her pick up the sliced streak pieces and put one into her mouth. Chewing delicately, she finished, and drank her water with more grace, if that was possible. Scooting out of her chair she gasped as she saw the gap of her leg and the floor. Draco checked his parent's eyes to see if he was excused, and he went over to her side and helped her down as she wrapped her arms around him. He took a step but stopped and whirled around, asking his mum a question.

"Where is she sleeping for tonight?" he asked, and Narcissa swallowed her steamed broccoli and drank her wine, then answered,

"I haven't thought of that." She confessed, and then looked at the yawning girl.

"I want to sleep in the same room as someone." She yawned once more, and then whispered, "Such a big house…"

"I see, so you may sleep in Draco's room." Narcissa motioned and she jumped off of Draco and made her way to her, whom she kissed her cheek and whispered a goodnight. She hesitated before she did the same to Lucius, who seemed utterly confused, and well… Happy and surprised, nodding and motioning her to Draco. Then they left.

Draco carried her to the room, and she sat on his bed. He laughed, then said, "You're not sleeping there." She looked sad, but nevertheless jumped off and sat on the floor. He smiled. "NO, not there too. We're going somewhere special." He grabbed some blankets and grasped her hand, pulling her to his secret garden.

He set up the blankets in a comfortable position, and he laid her on it, and she fell asleep. He took the pillow and set it under her head. She smiled and turned sideways.

As he still stared at her, he wondered again,

'_Why does she remind me of Her- I mean, Granger?"_ he asked himself once more, then lay down and slept.

YAY! 4 pages! Please be proud of me! Reviews please?


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for late work, all, I was busy teaching some preschoolers. Love, Cat

A sharp prodding woke Draco up from his deep sleep. He blearily opened his sleepy eyes to see the little girl poking his side again and sighing. Apparently, she had been doing this frequently, for he felt this sudden, dull ache at his side. He pretended he was asleep, and then when she poked him again, he jumped suddenly and grabbed her. She squealed and demanded he put her down, but it did not stop him from twirling her in the air and making her squeal again. After five turns, he thought it was enough and put her down, and she dizzily fell onto the soft green grass.

"Jerk." She sighed and petted his blond head, as he laughed and threw her over his shoulder and ignoring the little pounding on his back, he just took her inside to see Narcissa sipping tea and delicately chewing a biscuit.

"Oh yes, you two." She wiped her lips with a napkin and sipped her tea once more, then summoned a house elf, who stared in wonder at the girl as she looked at him with the same curiosity.

Cat poked him in the side again, making him wince, and look down at her to see her glancing at the elf and cocking her head to the right, making him chuckle. At the sound, her head snapped into position and she looked up, her twinkling grey eyes meeting his stormy, but gentle for now eyes.

"That's a house elf." He explained, and nodded as she glanced at him in confusion. "Well, you see, we have house elves to help or assist us when doing something." He answered, petting her head as she looked at him with wonder, again.

"Do I have one?" she asked, much to his and Narcissa's surprise. Narcissa smiled and motioned the house elf to the girl, who was about the same height, but she was a bit taller.

"Sparky, this is my daughter," she smiled once more, "My lost and found daughter, Catastrophe. Surely there is a house elf we may bond to her, if you have one to spare." She nodded.

"Well, Mistress," it answered with a squeaky voice, as Cat giggled silently. "We have a female and a male elf. They were just born yesterday. Which one does Mistress prefer?" Sparky finished, looking at the girl as she shied away and hid behind Draco, who chuckled once again and held her up.

"Well, I think that question goes to you, young one." Narcissa laughed and held the giggling girl on her lap. "Which one? A girl or a boy?" she asked, her pale index finger nudging her nose as she giggled once again.

"Mum," Narcissa's smile widened, "I think for my age right now, I would like a female please." She answered, receiving looks from Narcissa and Draco, who looked at her with admiration and surprise.

"All right. You heard her, Sparky." Draco waved him off, and the sat down on the table set out in the bright, sunny garden. Narcissa handed him a cup of tea as he blew and sipped it. Soothing mint entered his body and he felt refreshed.

"Draco, I want that cookie." A pouting Cat pointed to the chocolate cookies in front of him and he grinned, hiding behind his back.

"Hey! Give it back, you pig!" she screeched playfully and grasped his hand, but his switched his holding hand and now the plate was now on his right hand. Narcissa just smiled and sipped her tea once again, closing her eyes. Ever since Catastrophe had been here at the usually gloomy Malfoy Manor, everything had been lighter and brighter. Lucius actually had taken a quite of a liking to her as well, and the elves were still cautious around her, she treated them as equals. And she would get her own today.

When a house elf is born, the little elf may the bonded to a child at birth or early in their life, like Draco's bonded house elf was Dobby, hers was Sparky, as his father died, the responsibility was passed down to him.

A pop snapped her out of her train of thought, and she saw, from the corner of her eye, Draco and Cat pause for a second.

"Uh…Miss Catastrophe?" the little, still pink creature squealed, not yet developing her usual voice tone, as the fliched.

"Yes?" she nodded, as she looked with a mixture of shyness but courageousness as she stared.

"My name is Twinkle, Miss." She whispered and Cat nodded happily and clapped her hand in obvious joy.

"Well, now that's over," Narcissa finished her biscuit and brushed the crumbs off of her robe, finishing her tea, and setting it on the table, continued. "Now I will let Lucius know about the bonding. Draco, go along and have fun searching for her birthday present, whatever she thinks fit." She gasped a little when Catastrophe jumped up and hugged her, but tumbled off and brushed her skirt off lie Narcissa did, making her laugh a bit. "There, there. I know you're excited. Now run along." She gave them a firm but a gentle push to the big, brass door that lead the way out of the manor, and closed the door.

Draco and catastrophe walked along, side to side, her eyes darting to every movement there was on the busy streets. Her eyes widened and she stopped in front of a cat, slim and thin, his coat dirty but long, its cat-like eyes snapping open as Cat's shadow went over him. Its ginger matted fur was in bad condition, and, overall, he looked terrible. But Cat's eyes still followed him as he rose himself up and looked at Draco and Cat expectantly. As they made no move to come into the store, he drooped and fell, its ginger, pug face fell onto his paws. (Guess who it is! Leave it in your review.)

"Draco. May I?" she asked, her hand reaching for the door handle as he smiled and offered her the money, and she went in, paying and grabbing the kitty gently, and came out, her face shining happily.

"Come on, it needs a bath." He wrinkled his nose and smiled again as she hit him on the arm.

See you all, I need to babysit. Tell me if:

You know what the cat it. WHO?

And, if you have watched the HBP. Don't spoil it though.

Love,

Cat


	10. Chapter 10

Oh Merlin, someone figured it out! Yes, BeckyRocks, sweetie, it is Crookshanks! (I thought CrouchingCrookshanks would say it first, but anyway…) Here is the fake ahem, cookie for you! *Hands cookie* Long chapter, be proud of me! Um…My chapter will be like this: it will take more than 3 days to complete, but it will be longer than usual. Do I have a deal? *Smirks*

"So, how do you bathe a kitty?" Cat asked, as she began to stroke the kitty's ginger, but matted fur. As he did so, the cat purred but hissed as Draco reached over to pet it too. He scowled but his scowl grew deeper as she began laughing and whispering things about Draco to the cat. For all they knew, it could be a wizard or witch in animal form and…Oh now he was becoming unstable.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe the house elves could…" he was cut off rather roughly as someone punched him right in the nose. No, not punched, but socked really hard on the nose. As he staggered and almost lost his balance, he looked into the green eyes of Harry Potter. He was going to send him a piece of his mind and some bad words, but then he realized the little five year old girl looking at Harry with hate. Okay, not really hate, but something close to that. She had a facial expression that scared Draco as well, as she had never had that expression before.

"Malfoy." He scoffed as he wrapped his cloak tighter over his not-anymore-lean/thin form. He noticed the girl sending him death glances and wondered who the hell she was, then stopped himself from spitting out very bad words.

"Potter." He spat as well, but then Harry took out his wand and pointed it at him too, so he stayed on the ground and gripped his poor nose. He noticed that Catastrophe wasn't with him anymore and his mind whirled with confusion and worry.

'_Where the hell is she? Merlin, what happened to her? I'd rather kill myself than go to Mother and Father and see their expression!' _He thought as he still gazed at Harry with something of a dazed expression.

"Draco!" he heard the little voice as she towed someone to his side too…He would never forget the bushy, brown hair that belonged to…Hermione Granger.

"Malfoy?" Her voice was something between worry and hate, but as she had promised the girl, she knelt down and took his hand off of his nose, where Harry had punched him, no doubt, and examined it. Without warning, she snapped it back into place as he howled with pain. Cat ran to his side and tried to comfort him, but his grey eyes were glazed with pain and fury. Hermione looked crestfallen; she hadn't mean to do this-

"GRANGER!" he yelled as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her roughly on the ground. "Are you BLOODY out of your MIND?" he forgot the little girl that was beside him; she snuck off to the side and started bawling, but slowly and silently.

"Malfoy…The little girl…She's gone." Harry was silent until now, and his green eyes widened as Draco gasped and let go of her ankle, searching carefully and his eyes wide. He actually looked worried, and that was enough to send warning bells at Harry and Hermione.

"Why, Malfoy," Harry sneered, "are you actually looking for a little muggle? To maybe kill her?" he asked, not noticing the look of death and fury as Draco struggled to get up. Hermione however, thought pity and…offered her hand to him, as he looked at it with not disgust but thanks and took it, his feet sliding on the ice that had been under him,

and got up, broadening his shoulders and towering over Hermione and Harry both.

"Potter." He spat, his voice ice cold and his eyes taking a silver fire of its own, "Talk about her once more like that and I swear I will hex your balls off." He was bristling in fury now, and Hermione shied away from him, momentarily scared by his anger. He was worried about a muggle girl? Had the hell frozen over?

A laugh snapped the three out of their anger trance and they whirled around to see Ron with a little girl on his neck. Namely, Catastrophe. Her grey eyes sparkled with joy as Ron swirled her around and made her giggle. He stopped, however, as he took in the sight of Draco and Harry, both wands out, and Hermione, who looked like she would faint any second.

"You worried me." Draco mumbled as he took Catastrophe from his neck quite roughly as tears began to form in her eyes.

"You're a meanie!" she cried and reached for Hermione as she picked her up and held her against her breast. She looked like a mother, but her face looked too young to be true.

Draco's shoulder bobbed up and down. Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked like he was crazy. Then he broke out into laughter as Catastrophe giggled and started tickling Hermione in the stomach, making her lose her grip and let the girl fall. She shrieked but Draco caught her and she giggled, once again feeling the fun in teasing them all. But as he did so, he slipped once again on the little patch of ice that Harry had conjured before when he was trying to bash is skull in, and fell, still clutching the girl who was giggling quite loudly and pulling on his sleeve to let her up. But he refused, holding her down as she squirmed. Hermione broke out into amused chuckles as Ron and Harry just stood there with their mouth agape and their wands limp in their hand. Hermione laughed harder at this and clutched her stomach.

As they did so, an old woman in a black, swirling robe passed them, and as she did so, she murmured, "What a nice child you got there." They froze and looked at the place she had been a second ago, but she was gone.

"I…" Draco stammered and let go of Cat as she still giggled and started to pat his spiky, untidy hair. Hermione laughed and helped her pat it down as the three boys looked at Hermione in disbelief. Then Cat moved over to Ron and started brushing his hair too, but her small hand got caught in his untidy, messy red tangles and she sighed, pulling on them a bit as Hermione sat back and relaxed, her hands having a mind of their own and still combing through Draco's white-blond, soft hair, as Draco said nothing but looked happy.

"Ow!" Ron cried as Cat pulled a tangle harshly and pulled out of tangle of red matter hair. She realized something and started to look around.

"Draco!" she whined, her grey eyes quickly filling with tears, "The nice kitty is gone!" she whimpered and once again took refuge in Hermione's chest, the tears overcoming her small but wide eyes as she sobbed.

"There, there." Hermione soothed and Ron petted her blond locks, as Draco grinned and pulled out the cat from his pocket. It mewled as Cat snatched it from his outstretched hand and whispered comforting words as they laughed.

"I know he is a meanie, sweetie." She snuggled against him as he purred. Hermione's eyes grew large.

"Crookshanks!" she cried as she grabbed the ginger cat from the clutches of the six-year-old as tears once again formed. She bawled as Hermione realized her mistake.

"Oh no, no, no! Please don't cry! I…I should explain. This is Crookshanks, my former cat." she murmured as the cat purred and rubbed its big, ginger head against Hermione's chin.

Cat nodded then wiped her tears away. She tugged on Draco's sleeve.

"Draco, can I get a new one?" she asked, her eyes puppy like and begging. He lost. Sighing, he was about to give his content but Hermione interrupted.

"Oh no, Malfoy. I…Catastrophe, you keep Crookshanks for me. Please?" she nodded and gave the now-dozing kitty to the girl, her brown eyes twinkling with something right as they girl's grey eyes sparkled of happiness.

"Thanks, Hermione!" she giggled and jumped up, hugging the surprised sixteen-year old girl as she laughed, then swirled her around in the air and put her down. Her smile faded a bit, as she turned to Draco.

"Malfoy, I think proper introduction are in order," she smiled a bit, and hid it quickly; "even we have met the sweet girl that looks exactly like you." She whipped around.

"Is she related to you?" she asked, petting Crookshanks as Cat handed her and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist, where her arms could go in her height. He looked surprised but hid it well and smirked.

"Drakie-wakie here is the best brother anyone could have." She giggled and held on, squealing and demanding release as he turned with astonishing speed and grasped her, twirling in the air as she pounded uselessly. Hermione giggled. She had never seen Malfoy's nice side, never.

"Drakie-wakie?" Ron frowned, and Cat staggered as Draco let go. She shook stars from her eyes and laughed her small hands on her small, pink mouth.

"His nickname. I know! Ron, you could be Roony and Harry could be just Harry, I guess…" she whispered as she could not think of a nickname. But her eyes brightened as she thought of Hermione's.

"Mione! That's it! Hermione!" she giggled with delight as Hermione laughed.

"I don't know, I think we have to go." Draco dusted off his robes and took her hand as she waved goodbye and gave them a kiss on the cheek. When they all looked at Malfoy expectantly, he just said that his mother rubs off on the girl. Hermione gave her one last hug and they went, one hand clutching Draco's right hand and one holding Crookshanks to her chest.

"Is it just me or did we all see Dra-Malfoy's good side?" Harry dropped his mouth open as Ron and Hermione nodded.

"I think," Hermione whispered, a hint of a smile on her face, "that people can change."

Sweet. Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione sighed. Surely Ron would stop eating now, after five full plates of spaghetti? She had taken Ron and Harry to a muggle Italian food restaurant, and everything was fine, until she remembered that she had no money in her pocket. Gasping, she checked her pockets hurriedly, as Harry and Ron stopped eating, Ron's half-chewed spaghetti hanging out of his mouth. She winced as she saw it and Harry poked him in the ribs, as he choked and spat it out. Hermione blanched and Harry looked like he would go any moment. Oh no, how could the smartest witch of the year forget muggle money? She slapped herself on the forehead as the bell rang on the door or the restaurant.

The trio looked up to see the Malfoys.

The boys stiffened but Hermione was already racing to the girl who clutched the mewling kitty and ran to her as well, grasping her shoulders and giggling.

"Catastrophe!" she laughed, then realized that Draco and Lucius were staring at her with confusion, just a bit of the usual smirk, and Narcissa's face was alight with happiness. She coughed and with a peck on the cheek, let the girl down who pouted and raced her to the table where she looked at Ron's almost-eaten food and ran to Draco and hid behind his long legs. He laughed and picked her up.

"I know, he's disgusting, isn't he?" he whispered, but she gave him a smoldering glare and hissed playfully. As he jokingly recoiled back, a look of fake fear on his face, she giggled and mentioned, the most probably wrong and worst day of his eighteen year old life.

"It's not as bad as when you were turned into a ferret." She giggled, then frowned. "I wish I could of seen that…"

Hermione laughed as she took out a photo from her muggle jeans. It was when Draco was a ferret and was freaking out, slamming repeatedly into the ground below.

"Granger…" he hissed and grabbed the picture from her hand, but he jerked his pale hand away as he felt a shock as he touched the picture.

"Malfoy! I'm so sorry…I didn't know it would work on you too…" Hermione trailed off and saw the burn mark on his forefinger and thumb.

"Extensio!" she murmured as the mark turned a lighter shade of pink but it did not go away. Frowning, she whispered the spell again, and it shook but stayed the same colour.

She looked up to see grey orbs with…Amusement?

"Sorry." She whispered sheepishly and walked to the table where she sat down and smiled nervously, picking up and slice of pizza and handing it to Cat, who had been staring at it and gulping, obviously wanting it. So when Hermione gave it to her, she cheered and took it, biting into it happily.

"Harry Potter." This came from Lucius himself, and it held no malice as he walked up to the table. Narcissa came up behind him and put a pale arm on his arm.

"Please, sit down." Hermione motioned as Narcissa sent a grateful look and gracefully sat on the plush booth sofa.

"Yes, ?" Harry forced a smile on his face as he did so, and Draco sniffed uncaringly until Cat shoved a pizza stick into his mouth and said to shush up. His eyes held no fury, just surprise and just a hint of boredom.

"I…I do remember the year, I believe the second, when I met you in the bookshop. I…hope that you will forgive me those words I have said in that year." He finished, but his face showed a bit of sadness and once again, boredom. 'Why do they have those looks?' Hermione thought until Cat nudged her for a sip of her coke.

"Oh…I…Of course, ." Harry replied with a little smile.

"Oh why look at the time! Draco, Catastrophe, by Ten thirty." Narcissa laughed and left, grasping her husband's bigger hand and leaving, sending Cat a little wave.

"Hermione?" Cat whispered as she took out some muggle money out of her pocket. Hermione's eyes widen and she gasped, wondering how she knew she had no money. And she had muggle money. Malfoys with muggles? That'll he the day hell freezes over and Voldemort starts tap dancing.

"Uh…" Hermione stared at the money again, and Cat giggled, opening her hand and putting the couple of paper money on her hand. She still gaped at her and Draco looked up from actually eating a plate of MUGGLE spaghetti and twirled it, then ate it. He chewed and threw down the fork as Ron's half-eaten food came into view.

"Bloody Hell, Weasley! Doesn't your mother teach you etiquettes? Disgusting." He growled and covered his mouth with a napkin and wiped off the excess sauce.

"Watch the language, Malfoy." Hermione prodded and lifted the girl on her lap, letting her have a sip of her coke. She sipped it and her face grew happy as she drank more, the fizzy coke making her hyper. She grabbed the closest cup of ice coke and almost threw it at Draco, which, thanks to the Seeker's advantage and caught it, just barely managing to not spill it on his green and black robes. Chuckling slightly, he drank it, and Hermione stared as his molten silver eyes widened in surprise and downed it in one more gulp. Well, as he did so, he drank it too quickly and…Choked badly. Hissing, he gasped for breath as Hermione sighed and let her wand still limply in her hand, under the table. Whispering a non-choking charm, she smiled as he grudgingly whispered thanks. Ron and Harry were oblivious and was still eating plates and slices of pizza like there was no tomorrow. Cat pouted and hit their backs, as they choked and hissed, thinking about the he-Malfoy, but it was the she-Malfoy and she giggled.

"Ron…Harry…You want to stop eating and go or…Stay for a long time?" Hermione gritted out and they smiled sheepishly, Ron's eaten pizza falling from his mouth and disgusting all the other people in the room.

"Weasley, you really…" Draco trailed off when Cat climbed onto his lap and took his cinnamon cookie bar.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he grabbed it, but she took it from his hand and broke it into two pieces and gave him the bigger one, but took the smaller one and stuffed it into her mouth and sipped her coke.

"Hermione, I want some…" Ron whispered as Cat hit him playfully.

"Stop eating, you pig!" she squealed as she was picked up by Harry and he gave her a chocolate cookie which she stared at then chewed it, the sweetness spreading and getting more hyper…Oh drat.

"It's almost ten, Malfoy." Hermione laughed and gave him a small napkin piled with little cookies. At his amused look she looked away and sighed.

"For her, not you!" she said playfully and gave Cat a kiss on the forehead and they left, Cat stealing another piece of cookie from his hand and ate it, waving and winking. The Trio stopped eating at precisely Twelve at night, mind you, and they crashed into the bunks in Hogwarts, sleeping without a second thought.

Thanks everyone! Meaning, *Takes a deep breath* cyn23, kagome-AKAangle, CrouchingCrookshanks, BeckyRocks, Heidi191976, voldyismyfather, Ivygreen, Johnny Fugde, LucytheReviewer, and Fallingstar93. Keep on reviewing and reading! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

I am so sorry! I had writer's block and I had school. Darn those schools.

Draco and Catastrophe had exited the Muggle Restaurant with Cat munching on the cookies in his hand. He closed it as she glared at him, the dim light illuminating her pretty white-blonde hair. Chuckling, he opened them again and she smiled, taking one and eating it quickly.

Draco was not crazy, he was sure. But he couldn't have swore that he had heard a growl coming from a direction and he whipped around, alert as he took out his wand. Cat stopped too and turned around, her eyes questioning. "Hear something, Draco?" She asked, now clapping her hands together to shake off the crumbles.

"Look, Catastrophe." Cat was about to hit Draco for calling her that but paused as she saw his face- pale, worried, and taut.

"If something happens, take this and go, okay?" He handed her a necklace, which he clasped it around her neck. She went to touch it but he stopped her.

"Not until something happens." He chided and she nodded, her small hand falling into his. She grasped it tightly and he gave a squeeze.

Together, they went down the dark alley passageway, stopping as they heard a sound or even a whoosh of the cold, brisk night wind. Cat was now shivering; her arms out to Draco as he picked her up with ease, then carried on. Wrapping his warm, thick Dragonhide jacket around them both, he carried on, Cat's eyes wide as she tapped his shoulder quickly and urgently. She did not know what to do, as she looked on. Draco turned her around so he could be face-to-face with her and saw her wide, purple eyes.

"Now what's wrong?" He asked, his voice to a low whisper. Cat crouched down, her small mouth near his ear.

"I saw something following us." She confessed, hugging Draco more tightly as she fidgeted nervously. "I'm scared."

"Shh…It's probably a rat…Or a stray. It's okay, no one is following us." He tried to comfort her but her grip did not lessen at all. Giving up, he went on, his ears picking up a noise- an unmistakable sound of someone's foot kicking a can. Putting her down, Cat clung onto his leg, obviously shook up by the sound previously.

"So, Draco…Did your Father think I would just forget about his past?" A cold and brisk voice wafted through the equally cool air, making his spine tingle and Cat to whimper, clutching his leg tighter. Draco let in a short and quick gasp of air, and his fingers twitched to his wand holster, but were stopped abruptly by a red light zooming and almost hitting Catastrophe. She dodged out of the way only slightly, and the light passing her with a hairbreadth left. She let out a sob, and Draco couldn't help but to feel responsible for this situation…Why hadn't he Apparated?

Crouching low, he whispered, "Touch the necklace as soon as I say three, okay?" into her ear, but she shook her head no and clung onto him more desperately, making him more determined to make her leave.

His long, elegant fingers closed upon his wand as the other hand clutched her hand. Putting a kiss on her hair, he whispered, "Portus" and tapped the necklace as it started glowing, redder and redder as she looked down and whimpered, looking back up into his eyes as he kissed her once more. The hand on hers went to the glowing Portkey, and with a little 'pop', she was gone.

"Smart, you are. But not as me." The coldness that he had forgotten whispered in the air.

Pain.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Kill me, hate me, but keep on reading! I beg of you, Sirs and Madams'!

Also, I made another story for Sherlock Holmes, which is _Who am I? _. Please go and check it out too, if you want more chapters!

…Did that sound very mean and crude? I am so sorry, but I am quite busy with schoolworke. But I'll continue, oi?

Chattering of teeth could be heard in the cold and long hallways of Hogwarts, as a blonde-haired girl walked through, her booted footsteps echoing eerily. Her nails were bitten off by her straight and white teeth as her eyes went to the right and then to the left, afraid of what was happening, and where she was.

A sound made her jump and let out a small squeak, as she hid behind a statue. She shivered and looked around the corner, as she came face-to-face to a boy. Her eyes widened as she squealed, her hands hitting his chest and going backwards into the wall.

"What the-? Hey, who is that?" A blonde-haired boy stood there, his hair messed up as his hands went up to mess it up more. Gosh, he looked familiar. His arctic blue-grey eyes, blonde hair, the unmistakable jawline, even the freckles on his cheek and ear-

Merlin have mercy on her soul, it was Eclipse! Eclipse Vernon, the bully and nemesis at the Orphanage! Why was he here? Better yet, why was _she _here? This world made no sense… The other world with Draco did.

…Draco?!?

Catastrophe's eyes widened as she fumbled for the necklace. It was gone, and she had no idea where it was. She turned to see Eclipse having the devilish smirk that meant no good, and saw the shining piece of metal in his hand, is fingers combing through the thin and golden chain.

How did this happen? And she was having so fun with Draco!

"Come on, Eclipse, you must be out of your mind! Out at this hour! Blaise must be disgusted with you." A lean, brown-haired boy came out of the shadows, with the unmistakable shadowy appearance and Crest upon his black robes.

Worse. Two Slytherins? Did she do something wrong that she deserved to be in this hell?

"Oh now, who's this?" He asked, his mischievous sulfur-yellow eyes glowing in the dark, the stare enough to paralyze someone. Cat thought that she could have easily freaked out, but that was not the time. If she was right, she was at Hogwarts. If she wasn't right, then she was in this hell hole. She wished it was the first.

"And what are _two _Slytherins doing at this hour?" A more authoritative voice shot out from the shades, as they all jumped. A sleek, black-wearing girl almost slid out of the shadows, her black onyx eyes binding them all to the floor. As she drew closer, Cat could see a crest upon her Robe, but it was shinier and brighter, with the tone of gold tracing on the edges. Her mouth was wearing a smirk, nothing she had seen before. If Cat had been in her right mind, she could have called this girl the Devil. But since her position here was absolutely _not _appealing, and Cat wanted out now. She still didn't know where she was, why she was here, who the girl and the boy was, and most importantly: Where was Draco?!

She walked forward, and tapped their Crests twice. Catastrophe stared, as she Slytherin Crests turned bleak and dull, with basically no colour. Her fascination grew as the boys began to sweat, whispering non-wordly curse words from their mouths. Her own pink mouth transfigured into a small smile as she watched them, but he smile froze as the girl looked upon her, more like peering, as she towered over Cat quite distinctively.

"And who could you be?" She said, as she turned her full and heavy gaze upon Cat. "No Crest, no robe… No wand…" Her tone was evidently disgusted and disgruntled, a bit unhappy from catching them all in a night. She probably wanted to go and sleep for Gosh sakes.

Gah.

"Johnny, I swear I just came to take Eclipse back to the Room. That's all." The boy stated as she turned around, her gaze fully intact at his sulfur-yellow eyes. Her smirk widened as she tapped her wand with her fingers, her black coloured-nails tapping on the wood quite nicely. Her long nails scraped the wood, and Cat stared at the long mark it left on the wand.

"Will _someone who is sane _tell me what in Salazar's name is going on?!" She shouted, and the shout echoed in the hallways. Then she seemed to break from a spell, her body lurching forward. Cat looked with fear at the girl, but more as she saw her change into more of a scarier person.

Her robes changed into a longer coat, and the collars were pushed up harshly against her long and pale neck. Her lips turned a bit redder as she stood up taller, her once-black irises now crimson.

"Stay … Away … From … Me …" She rasped out, as Cat backed against the wall. Her hand was deep in her coat, and she could feel the wooden wand against her skin.

But when to take it out … That was the question.


End file.
